


Interrupted By The Storm

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Roman is deathly afraid of the one thing Virgil finds conforting
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Interrupted By The Storm

It was a nice summer day. Not too hot, or humid. Just perfect. Perfect for sitting outside on the deck with your boyfriend. Virgil and Roman knew this. They'd been sitting on the swing for hours at this point. Just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"We should do this more often," Virgil stated staring nowhere in particular.

"And which one of us was screeching 'DON'T FORCE ME TO GO OUTSIDE!! THE DEATH STAR CAN AND WILL KILL ME!!!' before we came outside this morning?" Roman teased the emo playfully.

"Shut up" Virgil mumbled into Roman's chest.

Roman had closed his eyes and was enjoying the sounds of the birds chirping. Until there was a bright flash of light followed by a loud boom from over the horizon. Then came the pitter-patter of rain.

The thunder had, to say the least, scared the shit out of him. He sat gay up and looked at Virgil. He looked... calm? How the fuck? Roman wondered.

"Do you wanna go inside or..." Virgil asked as if on cue. His voice trailing off.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Roman replied, shooting down Virgil's question with another question.

"I would love to stay out here if you don't mind. I mean we won't get wet."

I mean... he's not wrong. We won't get wet. You know I kinda wish that there wasn't that bit of roof right there. Roman thought, weighing his options. But if we stay outside then he'll realize how much of a wuss you actually are. If we stayed outside it would make Virgil happy. I mean when was the last time he looked this calm? He argued with himself, but he had a point, staying outside would make Virgil happy and even when he was relaxed Virgil still had the slightest bit of an aura of fear around him. But now, he was totally calm. And extremely happy. It was adorable. He decided to tough it out and stay where they were, for Virgil's sake.

"We can stay out here," Roman said as nonchalantly as possible.

Virgil must've not picked up on the slightest bit of panic in the prince's voice. He simply hummed in response resting his head on the other's shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

That helps. Roman thought right before there was another loud boom from the sky. He tensed up. Hoping and praying that Virgil wouldn't notice. However. Despite his best efforts. The anxious trait noticed.

"Roman. Are you scared of thunderstorms?" he inquired, a signature smirk lay on his face.

"What? Pfft. No. Me? Prince Roman? Scared of- AHHHHHH!!!" At that moment another loud boom filled the sky... until Roman's shrill screams of terror overpowered it.

"Pfft! I can't believe it! Roman Princey Prince Creativity Sanders is scared of thunderstorms!!!' Virgil laughed hysterically to the point that Roman thought he would fall off the swing they were sitting on.

"It's not funny!!" Roman mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for the other to hear.

"Aww! Ro!" the emo started. "I'm not laughing because it's funny. It is funny as hell tho. I'm laughing because the like one thing I find comforting is the one thing you're deathly afraid of."

"I'm not deathly afr- AHHHH!!!" The prince was cut off once more by the angry cackles from the sky.

"And your scream is funny as fuck soo... like how can I not laugh?"

Roman didn't know what to say so he just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a 5-year-old. Virgil found this adorable. At the same time, he was starting to feel bad for what he said, even though he knew that the pouting was just his boyfriend being a drama queen.

"You wanna go inside?" Virgil asked once more.

"Well, yes, but also no." the fanciful side responded.

"Care to explain?"

"Well," Roman began. "I do want to go inside, but I don't want to leave you alone or cause you to miss out on this. And your really cute when you're relaxed like this. Also, I don't think I'll be able to get up, and you can't carry me so I'm stuck out here either way." Roman sputtered quickly. He was just fast enough to not get cut off by the thunder. Once the loud crack was released he winced.

Virgil laughed again. "Well, I guess I can help you not be as scared. If you want," he added on that last bit quickly.

Roman only nodded. At this point, he'd gotten the hint that the author didn't want him to speak. Which wasn't true. She just thought that Roman's scream was funny as hell and wanted to think about it. the universe wasn't going to let him talk. There was another shout from the sky. He tensed up even more than he already was.

The author is not having it today is she? Roman wondered. To that, the author responded. "No shit Sherlock. But that's not it. I need thunder and this is a fun little gimmick.

Virgil leaned onto Roman again. Then he grabbed one of the prince's arms and wrapped it around his torso. He once more rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and intertwined their fingers once more.

"Does this help?" He questioned once he fished setting up their cuddles.

"We shall-" Roman was cut off for the 80th time yet another time. There was no scream. Just a slight build in tension that was released as soon as it came.

"I'll take that as a yes," Virgil smirked. He knew that Roman hated needing help. He took it, but would much rather do it on his own.

"That it did, storm cloud. Thank-" Roman was cut off yet again. Not by the thunder this time. But by a soft pair of lips against his.


End file.
